


Danger: Mischievous + Angry Big Cat

by 2queer4here



Series: Series 500 [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, nothing happens on screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2queer4here/pseuds/2queer4here
Summary: Kurosaki was even more pathetic asleep; body limp and pliant with no warning instincts going off.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Series 500 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918147
Kudos: 41





	Danger: Mischievous + Angry Big Cat

Kurosaki was even more pathetic asleep; body limp and pliant with no warning instincts going off. The brat slept on his side hugging his pillow, mouth open to drool, and sheets pooled around his belly. His tank top had risen up at some point to expose his abs. He looked good still; full of blood that Grimmjow wanted to spill and the kid looked healthy for once: not underweight with stress, minimal eye bags, and free of the stink of anxiety.

Kurosaki was asleep but Grimmjow had come to collect and he didn’t take the promise of a fight lightly. Grimmjow hooked his claws under the boy’s window and  _ lifted _ , creating an opening for himself to slink through. Even with the threat of a predator looming over his soft form Ichigo didn’t stir. Grimmjow sneered and curled his lip in disgust. He pushed at Kurosaki’s shoulder working under the assumption that he had just turned in early for the night and could be easily woken, but Ichigo remained still the only movement on his end were his twitching fingers curled around his pillow.

Grimmjow was overtaken with fury and the ever present sense of mischief he possessed. He teased Ichigo’s shirt up, up, up until it rested bunched under his armpits. The shinigami shivered but otherwise gave no response. With a huff and new sense of purpose for the night Grimmjow worked his sweatpants down, off long legs and dropped carelessly onto the floor. Yeah, there was just enough room to work with. Grimmjow grinned. He ventured putting the weight of his knee onto the bed waiting for a sign that Ichigo had awoken. When none came he slunk onto the bed leaving his legs hanging off uncomfortably and breathed onto his treasure. Ichigo’s newly exposed privates twitched.

“Should have been awake Kurosaki. Now you’re gonna be sore tomorrow when we fight and I’m not gonna go easy on ya. You’re not getting out of it again.” Grimmjow muttered to himself. 

  
  



End file.
